All I Want for Christmas is You
by WillowJade33
Summary: Kagome in America? It’s almost Christmas, and she misses her friends. Especially Inuyasha. Will Inuyasha miss her enough to find her in America? How would he ever fit in anywhere? I will add more after I get REVIEWS coming in! It's a SIN to READ and NOT
1. Back in my own time

Kagome in America? It's almost Christmas, and she misses her friends. Especially Inuyasha. Very interesting story plot to come here. Please keep watching for additional chapters to come soon.

Chapter 1: Back in my own time…

I can't believe it's over. All the jewel shard's found. Peace restored there. Now I'm back in my own time, and bored to tears. It's almost Christmas and now I have to travel to America for the winter to go to a special school so I can catch up on my education. Great, and I'm going to be stuck, no portal around, no way to get back to the Feudal Era to see my friends… especially Inuyasha…

Kagome sat quietly on the plane, munching on peanuts, and waiting for the plane to land in St. Louis, Missouri. She had never traveled outside of her country before, (well other than the Feudal Era, of course) and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Her mother had set up room and board at the dorm of the school she was to stay at. She knew no one and wasn't sure she really wanted to either. She just wanted her friends to be there with her. She promised them that she would return after the school year was over. They didn't even know where she was to go. Of course, at least at this school, no one would know her, and she wouldn't have to explain missed days and strange occurrences in her life to them now. At least that, in itself, was a relief to her.

The plane glided down the runway now. Finally, that was the longest journey I've ever taken! She walked into the airport to find her bags and was greeted by a driver designated to take her to the school dorm. "I trust you've had a good flight Miss Kagome?" the driver said as he took her bags from her. "Yes, thank you." Was all he got out of her.

She was amazed at the dorm rooms. The building itself was huge! But her room! She'd never slept in a room so huge. It was complete with it's own kitchen, bathroom, everything. Just like my very own house! I wish my friends could be here to enjoy this with me.

Clack, clack, clack… "Come in…" Kagome told the unknown person on the other side of her door.

"Hi there! My name's Rose. I just wanted to introduce myself, cause we're neighbors now. And I wanted to know if you needed anything? Anything at all… If you need to take a tour of the campus, or anything, you just let me know."

"Thanks Rose. My name is Kagome. I don't really need anything, other than being extremely bored and lonely, I suppose I'm fine then."

"Well that's no good Kagome. It's almost Christmas! I know your family is back in Japan, but we can have a fine time together… if you don't mind a new friend that is. My family is far away too, so I'll be here for the holiday by myself as well." Rose looked around the room, "Hey! Where's your Christmas tree and decorations? I could help you put them up."

"Well I don't really have anything yet. Haven't really thought about it too much."

"Well that will never do! We have to go shopping! Come on…" Rose took her hand and headed out the door.

They caught the Metro Train to the Mall first thing. The grabbed a small tree, and decorations, and presents for their families back home, and pretty wrapping paper to wrap them in. She even found presents for Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara… even Kouga as well. Everywhere she looked, she couldn't find the right thing for Inuyasha though. He was a hard one to figure out as always. She wanted to find something for everyone though, even though it would be springtime before she would even see her friends in the Feudal Era again. She couldn't quite mail it to them now could she?

"What exactly are you looking for Kagome?" Rose asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it has to be something special. It's for my friend, Inuyasha."

"Okay, well, what's he like? What kind of things does he like to do?"

"Well Rose, that's hard to explain… He's rude and obnoxious, he thinks he's better than anyone else, and he has an ego the size of the entire planet… But he can be really sweet and caring, and he's cute, he's taller than me, and he has the cutest ears…"

"Hmmm… Cute ears? Okay, well from the way you describe him, sounds like you are in love with this Inuyasha of yours huh?"

"Rose, how do you say that from just the way I described him?"

"Well, you can't stand the way he acts, but yet he is sweet and cute… Kagome, it's not that hard to figure out. You got it bad for this guy, admit it!"

"Okay, okay, you're right, I do love him, and I miss him more than anything," Kagome had tears running down her cheeks now as she spoke of her Inuyasha. She missed him so much.

Rose reached out and hugged Kagome, "It's okay Kagome. You'll see him again soon, don't worry. Can't he come here to visit you?"

"No, you don't understand, he can't come here, it's impossible. I have to be at home in order for me to see him. He can't travel like I can. Really it's a long and unbelievable story. I don't think you'd understand if I told you."

"Well Kagome, why don't we stop the shopping for the day, head home, and work on setting up your decorations for the Holiday. You can start telling me your long and unbelievable story if you want to, and we'll see what I think about it. Deal? I'll bring the cookies and hot cocoa!"

"Okay Rose. We'll see. But thank you for being such a good friend. I really need one right now."

A/N: Okay will Rose believe Kagome's story? Will she even tell her the whole story? Will Kagome be depressed throughout the entire holiday? What's going on now back in the Feudal Era? All these questions and more to be answered soon! Stay tuned!


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

Chapter 2: Should I stay or should I go?

"Miroku! Why is Inuyasha just sitting there? He hasn't moved in two days, not even to eat…" a little fox demon questioned his monk friend.

"Shippo, I'm not sure, but I think he just misses Kagome and won't admit it to anyone. I think he may sit there all season if we don't do something with him to keep him occupied. Sango, what should we do?"

Sango sat for a few seconds, still polishing her weapon, pondering on what Miroku had said, and glancing up at Inuyasha sitting in the tree at the other side of camp. "Miroku, I think he just wants to be with Kagome. We should try to talk him into going to her time to visit her. He's gone there before so it shouldn't be a problem."

The trio walked over to the tree that Inuyasha was posted in. "Inuyasha?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Ya, what do you want brat?"

Sango stepped in, "Inuyasha, we know you miss Kagome. Why don't you go to her time to see her for a while? I'm sure she would be more than happy to have you there with her and her family."

"Ya well, it's not that simple! She isn't with her family. They sent her over the see to someplace called America to go to school, since she missed so much of her school because she was here. It's far away, she says on the other side of the world, and she won't be back until spring! So I can't go, I just have to sit here and wait for her to return. Now leave me alone!"

They all just stared at him as he went back to sulking in the tree. The Miroku spoke up again, "Inuyasha, it's going to be the time for the new moon soon. Why don't you go through the well and talk to her family. Find out where she is, and ask them if they can help you go to her. It is that Christmas thing she always talks about soon too, so I know Kagome will be lonely with out anyone with her."

"Feh! Why would they help me go to her? And how the hell do you think it's going to look for me, a half-demon, to be running around in public, looking like I do. How will I explain that one? Huh? Come on, tell me that you idiot!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure that her mother can cover you well enough so as not to draw attention to yourself until you are safe with Kagome. Besides, with your transformation coming soon, you will fit in, at least for one night. Go on Inuyasha, you would be safer there with her during that time anyway, you know that."

Sango added to the conversation, "Besides, we can all see that you NEED to go to her. If you don't you will sit there in that tree and not move or eat until she returns, and that is good for neither you nor her. Now get off your butt and GO!"

"Feh! Well I guess you can't argue with that!" Inuyasha just snarled at them all. He then leapt out of the tree and headed off towards the well.

"I wish I could go with him," Shippo pouted and hugged onto Sango.

"I know Shippo, but she will return sooner than you think, and it'll be all right then, but right now Inuyasha needs her, alone. You'll understand better when you are older."

"Humph! Always when I'm 'OLDER'! Sango, that's not fair!" Shippo protested as they walked back to the camp fire.

Meanwhile, at the well, Inuyasha sat there staring into the darkness of the well. _Should I stay here or should I go to her? I want to go to her. But what if her family won't help me find her? They have to help me. And, well, if they don't I'll just find her on my own! Who's gonna stop me? ………… I can't stand being away from her for so long, I have to find her……_And with that thought, Inuyasha jumped into the well.

A/N: Okay hmmm, now what? Will he find her? How will he stay hidden in the present time. Will her family help him go to her or hinder him? More answers to come in the next chapter, keep watching!


	3. Other side of the world…

Chapter 3: Other side of the world…

Kagome sat in her room going through the presents that she bought for her friends back in the Feudal Era, and for her family back home, wrapping them neatly. She still couldn't figure out what to get for Inuyasha that she thought he would actually appreciate.

"Knock, knock? Kagome? You still awake?" Rose peeked her head in the door. "I brought hot cocoa and cookies that I made. You feel like talking for a while? I can't sleep either."

"Sure Rose, come in. And thanks for the cookies and cocoa." Kagome proceeded to tell Rose of all her adventures. She wasn't sure if she would believe her or not, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Sometimes Rose looked shocked and a little disbelieving, but in general, she acted like she understood everything Kagome told her. She seemed particularly interested in the Hanyou Kagome kept speaking of named Inuyasha. It was almost 4 AM before she finished telling her stories. Of course the stories could never really end now could they?

"Kagome, hold that thought for a second. I have to get something from my room." Rose jumped up and ran to her room. She came back minutes later with a book in hand. "Kagome, look at this!" Rose handed her a book entitled World History Legends In Time. She opened up to a chapter somewhere in the middle of the book, and there was a picture of her Hanyou! "See, this tells the legend of Inuyasha, the half demon, look he even has little dog ears, just like you said. Kagome? Are you sure you didn't read this book before?"

"No, I never knew that ever existed in a book, I swear! Oh well, I didn't think you would believe me anyway."

"Kagome, I never said I didn't believe you, it… it's just hard to think of when you are sitting right here in the present, and the legend is in the book, ya know?" Rose tried to make her feel better, she could see the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the drawn picture of Inuyasha in the book. "Hey, is that what he really looks like?"

"It's similar, but not exactly like it, and he doesn't have a tail, only cute little white dog ears at the top of his head", she smiled inside her heart as she thought of her love. And the two girls sat and talked for another hour before finally turning in for the night. (Well morning by that time).

Meanwhile, on the "other side of the world"…

Well, I'm here, now what? Where is everyone? It's dark, they must all be sleeping still…I'll wait until daybreak… 

About a half hour later…

_I smell something… Mmmm breakfast! _Inuyasha bounds into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi! I smell something really good!"

Mrs. Higurashi jumps and drops her spoon. "INUYASHA! You scared the life out of me! What are you doing here? You know Kagome isn't here now." She turns to fetch another spoon. "Oh, where are my manners, I know you very well by now. Come sit down and have breakfast with us. It will be ready shortly."

Inuyasha hopped over to the table almost drooling, considering he hadn't eaten in two days while he was missing Kagome. Now he felt close to her being with her mother, at least fixing his stomach would be the easy part. He figured he could work on his heart after breakfast.

"Inuyasha! You're here!" an excited Sota ran up to him almost tackling him in the process. "Are you gonna stay for a while Inuyasha?"

They all sat enjoying the wonderful breakfast Mum had prepared. "Actually brat, I came to find Kagome."

"But you know she is in America, Inuyasha. And she won't return until spring." Sota said. "You can stay here with us though!"

"No, I came here to see if you would tell me how to find her. I need to see her now." _I need to find her now before I go crazy. Why do I feel like this? Dammit!_

Mum answered, "Yes Inuyasha, but you would have to fly there to reach her. It is a long journey, and you would need to disguise yourself for a long time as well. You wouldn't want anyone seeing your …umm… ears, now would you? That would be a lot of questions. And you would need different clothes as well. No one wears that kind of clothing anymore."

"W…w… wait a minute… Fly?" Inuyasha asked, kind of confused, "What do you mean by FLY? You have demons here that allow you to travel on them, like in our time? I thought not…"

"No dear, we have airplanes. They are machines that fly in the air. People travel in them, just like in cars."

Inuyasha remembers seeing the metal beasts outside on the roads that people rode inside. Kagome had tried to explain them to him before. He was fine with it as soon as he understood that they didn't actually eat you and spit you back out again. But gods did they smell bad. The air in general in this time was a lot on his sensitive canine nose. Kagome tried to explain the pollution in the air here, but it was all too much. All he knew was that it STANK here.

"Okay fine, how do I get to 'fly' there, and how do I find her once I get there?"

"Well Inuyasha, I can give you a map to follow once you are there, but you will have to wait for me to get an airplane flight for you. And they aren't cheap, so I have to see if I can get the money for it too."

"It costs money to fly on these things? You're time is so strict here. Too many stupid rules! Money, stinky air, too many people, not enough trees and grass! Well at least you got one thing going for you here. You do have tastier food!"

They all laughed at him. Inuyasha just looked up, not concerned at all, and went back to eating as much as he could fit in his never-ending stomach.

"Sota, take Inuyasha to the storage room and see if you can find him some human clothes to wear while he is here. I will go into town and see about a flight to America."

Inuyasha went with Sota. He tried on some clothes. "Feh! How do people move in stuff like this… It's so tight!" He pulls at the tight fitting denim jeans that Sota pulled out for him to wear.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, besides you don't want to stand out now do you?"

Sota was right, and he had to find a way to hide his ears, at least until he got to Kagome. Sota pulled out some baseball caps and fit one to Inuyasha's head. And there he stood. Denim jeans, button up shirt tucked into the jeans, and a cap to hide his ears…. Hmmm what a picture it must have been. Oh yes and let's not forget the socks and tennis shoes that he was told he must wear as well.

"Ahh! These things feel like crap on my feet! How do you people wear this stuff and move around? I hate this!"

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi walked back in. "You have to wear these things if you want to go to Kagome, Inuyasha, otherwise people will suspect something. It's bad enough you have such silvery white hair. Not much hiding that, unless you want me to cut it for you."

"NO! Uh... I mean uh no, that's all right, it'll be fine. I'll wear the hat, that will be enough."

"Okay Inuyasha. This is the way to get to Kagome's dorm house once you land in St. Louis."

"Wait a minute! I thought I was going to America…"

"Yes Inuyasha, you are. St. Louis is in a State called Missouri, which is part of America. Now, I will take you to the airport and get you on the airplane, but then you are going to be on your own… Are you going to be all right? You will have to stick to this map precisely or you will get lost."

"Oh I'll be fine. I will find her." _I have to find her. I can't stand it any more. I feel like I will die if I'm not with her. _"How long will it take to get there anyway?"

"It will be about 12 hours on the airplane to get there. And Inuyasha, do what the people on the airplane tell you to do. Don't make a fuss about anything. Remember, no unnecessary attention, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am" _Did I just say ma'am? Oh well, I think these clothes are squeezing my head too tight! Okay, here goes nothing, I've traveled the world in my own time, but this is going to definitely be an adventure. 12 hours? _"That's a long time!" he stated out loud.

A/N: Okay, Inuyasha flying on an airplane? Hmmm… Will he actually be able to find her on his own in a strange land? Especially in a modern land! What's he gonna think about the world as we know it? Lots of questions, and lots of answers to come! See ya soon!


End file.
